Trapped Little Pet
by BlackAce-Hearts
Summary: Amber Sweet was hungry for Zydrate, but not for the dealer. She takes all Graverobber's supply using the GENEcops, and this royaly pisses off Graverobber. When Graverobber storms into the GENE-Co building to take what's his, he finds more than he expected... Repo! fanfic with slight OC and Grilo! Rated M because...its Repo! please R&R!
1. OH HELL NO

"WHAT THE FUCKIN' HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Demanded a furious, deep voice-closer to a snarl then words. The tall man from whom the snarl errupted from loomed over the GENEcops that surrounded him, hauling large boxes out of a dumpster. The tall man whipped his head around, looking from one GENEcop to another, as if trying to decide which one to take out his anger on. His long, dirty, rainbow colored hair flew about his enraged face.

"Don't resist! You are being suspected for the harvesting and selling of illegcal Street Zydrate-we are confiscating all your suspicious goods and you will be consulted on wheather you are to be found guilty or not-"

Graverobber couldn't stand this anymore-he grabbed the speaking GENEcop by the man's scrawny neck, lifting him off the ground, his cobolt eyes burning with hate.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE FROM ME?" He roared into the mans face. The GENEcop gagged, struggling to remove something from his uniform pocket-a folded piece of paper. Graverobber snatched the paper from him, and tossed the small man aside carelessly. He nearly tore open the paper, his icy eyes scanning the document.

When Graverobber finished reading the letter. He stood in frozen horror for a moment...The moment didn't last long at all. Whatever horror and shock he felt before quickly melted into outrage. He threw the document onto the ground, stomping it into the dust. The GENEcops quickly finished hauling away all the Zydrate that Graverobber had stored, and drove away as fast as they possibly could.

Graverobber trembled with rage.

'...Damn her...DAMN HER! After all he's done for her, the bitch turns around and fucking does THIS?' his mind raged on, cursing Amber Sweet. This was lower than he ever thought she'd ever go against him.

It's been nearly half a year since Amber Sweet declared herself the new owner of GENE-Co, immediantly after the night of the Genetic Opera...Shilo dissapeared soon after that. Even Graverobber had no idea where the young girl had vanished to. He occasionally went to her house, just to see if she returned there yet, but nothing. Graverobber was seriously pissed at fuckin Amber Sweet, so he decided mentally to just pin the Kid's dissapearance on the bitch too. He was probally right anyway. He just had no proof.

"...Fuck...FUCK NO." hissed Graverobber,searching through the dumpster to see what was left. "OKAY THAT'S THE LAST FUCKIN STRAW! DAMN BITCH DOESN'T ONLY TAKE MY FUCKIN Z, BUT MY GOD-DAMNED TOOLS TOO? OH HEEEEEELLLLLLL NO!" Graverobber screamed to the dark sky.

"I'm not going down without a fuckin FIGHT. That's right BITCH, I will not just LET you steal my damn stuff without doing anything about it!" he shouted at an imaginary Amber, before slamming the dumpster shut, and storming off into the city, toward the tall glowing skyscrapper with the words 'GENE-CO' in bright neon on it's side.

Okay, so in this Graverobber is _kinda_ out of character...but i figure he'd be similar is Amber did something like this xD...suggestions and reviews,critism, ALL ARE WELCOME!


	2. Pet In Pain

"NO! WRONG! WRONG! WRONG!" _CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! _ A furious voice roared out, followed by the sickening sound of cracking bones. A tall, handsome man stood rigid before a girl with long black hair laying crumpled on the floor before him. He sneered sadisticly, looking down at the whimpering girl. The man narrowed his dark red eyes(that he recieved thanks to a surgery), and ran a hand through his inky black hair.

"How many times must I go over this?" He yelled, his voice strained from yelling and filled with irriation.

Amber Sweet sat on a large, cushioned chair behind the man, curling a finger through her now long and blood red hair that hung around her face in sweet curls. She looked at the girl with sad eyes, but she smiled cruely.

"Come on Shilo, you can do it! If you do it, then Jack can leave!" she called to the girl supportively. Shilo trembled, in pain. She winced, feeling her broken ribs, but forced herself to stand up. Panting, she faced The man, Jack.

Jack smiled, patting Shilo's head as if praising a dog.

"Good girl! now-Sit!" he commanded. Shilo dropped down with so much speed and force that it made her almost cry out in pain, but she bit her lip furiously to stop herself. Amber clapped happily behind Jack, smiling proudly at Shilo. Shilo tried to forget her humiliation, and just do as she is told. Last time she spoke out against them...Her ribs winced as if reminding her.

Jack clapped as well, and held his hand up above Shilo's head.

"Better! Nice and fast. Now, _BEG._" he commanded. Shilo allowed a few of her stored up tears to flow slightly, looking up at jack-looking as pathetic as she felt-, sitting on her hands and knees. She opened her mouth, her voice catching for a moment.

Jack frowned slightly.

"I said BEG." he repeated in a cold voice. Shilo trembled, and forced out her voice.

"W-Woof!" she cired out, her ribs stinging as she barked for them.

Shilo couldn't believe what she was doing. Such a humiliating thing-and she freely did it for them. She tryed fighting this command for as long as she could, but she didn't know how many for times she could withstand Jack's abuse. Amber squealed happily from her seat, clapping happily like a small child who was presented with a great gift. Jack looked at Amber proudly.

"Well, there you go ." he smiled gratefully at Jack.

"Thank you so much Jack! Your training has been amazing!" she cooed, speaking about Jack's abuse to Shilo as if she was a puppy getting trained for the first time. Shilo grimaced benieth her veil of hair, silently sobbing. She despretly desired to be free again. Or even to be back in her house, acting as a caged bird for her dead father. At least there, She wasn't tortured so painfully like this.

Jack walked over to Shilo, grabbing her chin roughly and forcing her to look up at him. His face was extremly handsom, and maybe there was a time she would have swooned to be this close to it, but now she only saw a sadist benieth those features. She stoped crying immediantly, looking up at him.

"...What a good little pet you have here , where did you get her?" he asked Amber, not looking away from Shilo. Amber looked over at Shilo, smiling as if proud of her perfect 'PET'.

"She ran away from her old home, and so I picked her up off the street and gave her a home." Amber explained. Shilo clenched her jaw tightly.

'That's quite some way of putting it.' she thought to herself. Jack licked his lips, his expression frightening Shilo so terribly that she couldn't stop herself from trembling.

"Well she's awfully cute. Any chance I can buy her from you?" he asked, still not looking at Amber. Shilo immediantly shuddered, and weakly tried to pull her face away from Jack, her eyes darting to Amber despretly calling for help with her eyes from the person who put her through this in the first place.

But Amber didn't notice her glance.

"No no Jack! Maybe another time, but right now I care for my dear Shilo too much to give her away! Especially to perverts like you." Amber giggled girlishly, blowing a kiss over to Shilo, then winking at Jack. Shilo nearly sighed in relief-maybe she DID care...

Jack pouted, looking over at Amber with disapointed eyes and a boyish grin.

"So mean!"

Amber giggled again, and walked over to Jack, leaning in and whispering in his ear seductivly, but Shilo could still hear her.

"But maybe I will when she no longer has any use to me." she offered. Jack's eyes flashed over to Shilo, looking her over with preditory eyes.

"I look forward to that day ." he cackled with delight.

**xD...I don't hate Shilo...I swear! DX As I was writing this, I could only think: I'M A TERRIBLE ! TT n TT**

**Please comment on this! I would looooove advice, suggestions, critism!~ TT n TT but don't hurt my feelings please~**


	3. Breaking In

**I don't own repo!~ But I wish I did!~ So...Please R&R!~ I really appreciate it~~**

Graverobber slowly inched through the alleys that surrounded GENE-Co. He peered past the corner, staring at the entrance. It was guarded by dozens of guards, all carrying huge and deadly guns. Graverobber grimaced, and spat, cursing the security and made a mental note never to provide any of them with Zydrate if they should ever ask. He decided to try searching for anther way into the building. He circled it, and found a small, unguarded metal door on the back of the building. Graverobber took this opportunity, and entered the door-coming to what is probally a Zaddicts greatest dream.

The room was HUGE! It was filled with tons of shelves, each one holding hundreds of vials of Zydrate-pure, GENE-Co legal kinds. Graverobber sneered in delight at this pleasant surprise.

"Why thank you Amber for this...compensation for my stolen goods!" he growled happily, taking many vials and shoving them into his pockets.

Pavi was trembling with delight, sitting happily in a large surGEN chair. His fingers twisted in a GENturn's golden blonde hair, moving her head roughly up and down as she sucked him off for him, panting and moaning seductivly. The woman didn't take deep-throating Pavi's huge member as a challenge-she kept her sexy as hell tounge wrapped around his length as he pumped her head. Suddenly, a small beeping sound came from the woman's pocket. Pave groaned, irritated by the interuption. The woman stood up, and smiled apologeticly at Pavi.

"I'm so sorry Pavi, but I'm afraid I have to go now!" she giggled sweetly. Pavi pouted.

"But Ana-" she shushed him playfully, and turned to leave the room, signaling for another GENtern to come in and service Pavi in her place.

"No no Pavi! I'll come back soon, don't worry!" she cooed, leaving the room. The second she left, she spat and gagged on herself, wiping off her mouth with a disgusted expression on her face. Another GENtern handed Ana a water bottle, looking at her sympatheticly.

"Must be hard to be the favorite," the girl sighed. Ana nodded, and glanced at her watch. "Though I didn't expect you to be able to get out of there so soon!" the girl declared, shocked. Ana smiled at her, gesturing to her watch.

"Thank goodness someone decided to break in~" she giggled, racing away, grabbing two things as she ran to the Zydrate Storage; a large gun, and a ring of keys.

Graverobber nodded contently, satisfied with all the Zydrate he stuffed into his jacket's immense pockets. He turned, to find another door, and came face to face with a GENtern, smiling and tapping her toe on the ground as if disapointed.

"Brave-I'll give you that." she pointed the gun at him, smiling softly at him. Graverobber froze, grimacing at the GENtern.

"Damn...Alarm?" he asked. She nodded, and taped her watch.

"Now then, you just another Zaddict thinking you can get a free score?" she asked, in a bored tone. Graverobber grimaced, and snarled at her.

"Of course not! I'm so much better than that!" he cackled. Ana narrowed her eyes.

"...A dealer? Graverobber?" she asked. Graverobber sighed, relieved and lowered his hands.

"No duh Ana. Did you really forget me?" he asked, smirking. Ana lowered the gun, laughing.

"Had to check! you never know what anyone really looks like these days." she tossed him the keys. "I assume you're here for your stuff?" she asked, already knowing the nodded, pissed again.

"HELL YES! Now which one of these goes to where I need to go to get it back?" he demanded. Ana rolled her eyes.

"As impatient as ever I see. They are BOTH what you need. One goes to Amber's little 'trophy' room, and the other has an elevator leading to the garbage room where you can escape." Ana explained to the impatient criminal. HE nodded, understanding, and began to storm over to a rather random elevator on the other side of the room.

"Oh, Ana?" he asked, turning back to her. She looked at him curiously.

"Yes?"

"you should quit being a sex toy. You're a damn-good Zydrate Pedler. Just my own opinion of course though." he stated before leaving. Ana bit her lip, considering this.

**/ that's about as close as I can get to a lemon scene...*blush blush* Tell me what you think please! ... and a couple suggestions would be nice too.**


End file.
